The Secret Life Of Casualty
by Angel2021
Summary: A series of one shots on characters, past or present in Casualty. Next prompt: Ash's daughter Ella Is stunned to find she's pregnant. Mistakes are my fault.
1. Chapter 1

**I owe whoever reads this an explanation, I'm 'Gillian Kearney Fan' and I'm still on that account but I created this account as my other one is full of Adam and Jessica stories, and I wanted to start writing again. I think this'll be the only story I upload on this account, and I'll write for old and new characters providing I feel I know them well enough if I don't feel I know them enough them I'm sorry but I won't write for them. Please prompt and tell me what situation you'd like that character in. This first chapter is just a list of characters and how old they are, I'll write for so I know it'll be boring. Sorry!**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 1

Adam Trueman (46) and Jessica Harrison (37) Jessica's children Amelia (12 ) and Lucas Anderson (10)

Thomas Kent (30 ) and Samantha Nicholls (28 )

Adam Trueman and Kirsty Clements (39 ) Kirsty's daughter, Nita (15 ) and her father Warren (alive or dead, you decide )

Tess Bateman (54 ) and Adrian Fletcher ) (39 )

* * *

**I know it's only short. Please prompt. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest: I appreciate that you reviewed this story, but I don't really know the characters of Linda, Abs, Nina, and May well, so I feel I couldn't write for them. Sorry. This is a Tess and Adrian Fletcher prompt and it was prompted for by 'Grisha1'**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 2.

Tess was in the staff room. She'd been feeling off for days and had fainted at home once. Luckily, for her Fletch had came round after work one night and took her to hospital where Zoe had treated her friend. After running the usual tests she had came to the conclusion that Tess was pregnant. But she was 54. If the test was positive would she cope with a new-born?

Tess was now sat in the staff room, her potential baby on her mind.

"Hey. " He cheekily greeted her with as he changed in to his normal clothes as his shift come to an end. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine " Tess forced a smile. Watching as he left the room and then she walked over to her locker, opened it and found the box she needed.

Peeing on the stick Tess waited for the result. Negative. She was secretly relieved, but not as Zoe entered the staff room.

"Tess I have the results of your tests "

She waited anxiously.

"It's menopause " Zoe informed her. While Tess stared, glad to have a diagnose.

* * *

**I know it was short. But I'm getting back in to the swing of this after neglecting it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**And I'm back again with updating this story. Chapter 3 is a Tam chapter and it was asked for by 'Tam Jaspie' The reason updates are so slow with this is because I'm still on my other account, as well. Sam was never married to Dylan in this one - shot I just thought I should mention that. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 3.

Sam was in the apartment that her and Tom had brought a month ago, it made sense as they were a couple and it saved upon paying for two mortgages on their flats, just outside of town so both Sam and Tom had to be up at 6 to be on time for work.

Walking in to the department with her earphones in Sam made her way in to the staff room to put on her scrubs and grabbed her stephascope from her locker as she shut it, placed her stethoscope around her neck and left the staff room bumping in to her lover Tom.

She usually was efficient in dealing with her patients. She patched them up, sent them on their way but picking up a file as she met Iain in the corridor with a trolley and listened to what Iain was saying brought back unwanted memories for the former army medic.

"This is Jason Daniels, 21, shot in the shoulder, GSC is 3 dropped to 4 on arrival, BP 60/ 90 and was given a litre of saline " Iain informed her.

Sam froze but quickly snapped out of it and jogged to RESUS. She picked up the notes and quickly read through them. Trying not to think about the fact she'd killed the lad's father as the trolley was pushed through to RESUS. She followed it quickly and got on the phone to the surgeons after they'd all lay Jason on the RESUS bed.

Sam handed Jason's CT scan to Zoe and he was concussed Zoe left RESUS leaving Sam with Jason.

He'd started to wake up. "You?" He growled, staring at Sam with brown eyes. "Killed my dad! And now your going to pay!"

"What's going on?" Tom asked, he'd just came out of cubicles having dealt with a child with a fractured wrist.

Sam just shook her head, preferring not to let her work life and professional life collide. She watched as porters came in, take the breaks off the bed and wheel the bed to the lift.

On her break she walked in to the staff room, shut the door wanting some peace and quiet and dropped on to the sofa. The door opened and Tom stood there, dressed in his normal clothes.

"Coming?" He asked.

She nodded as he held his hand out pulling her up off the sofa and walking out of the staff room and over to his car. Sam had sold hers before moving to Holby preferring to ride everywhere on her bike but that now had a flat tire and Sam hadn't got round to pumping it back up.

Opening the door Sam stepped in to the bare hallway (they hadn't got round to decorating, yet). Sam walked up the stairs, walked in to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She undid her hair before she stepped in and pulled the glass door across as she soaped her body.

_Sam's dream.._

_She was standing there in her army combats, a rifle in her hand, not a hair out of place waiting orders from Sergeant Mathews who was stood in front of her._

_She stood to attention as the sergeant explained that she'd have to treat a heavily pregnant women who had scarring to her face as a result of a bomb going off. _

_Sam nodded, saluted him and left tending to the woman, who had now gone in to labour. Two hours later Sam had delivered a healthy baby girl who the mother decided to name Samantha after Sam. When she heard a bang, a groan and somebody collapsing. _

_Shit. She looked down the man was at her feet and he was one of hers. She couldn't let a colleague die. __She started CPR, on him and give him rescue breathes, anything to breathe life back in to him. She stopped when his heart gave out and sat back on her heels, preparing to go to her Sergeant. _

_She'd delivered a baby. _

_But had(accidently ) killed a colleague. _

_How was she going to explain that?_

_Preparing to confess and leave Afghanistan she knocked loudly on the door. _

_"Come in " Sergeant Mathews yelled. Sam opened the door. "Major Nicholls "_

_Sam nodded and listened as he preceded to shout at her. _

_"Yes sir " Sam answered him as she walked out, took a shower and reflected on the days events. She never meant to kill Steven Daniels, father of two. It had just happened, of course she felt guilt but it was also an accident . _

_End of Sam's dream. _

She woke sweating, and panting heavily, like she was in labour herself.

"Sam?" Tom whispered, propping himself up on his elbow and watching her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine "

"OK " Tom said but he didn't sound convinced that she was 'fine' and it worried him.

"Are you sure?" He asked, switching the side lamp on.

"I am!" Sam snapped, reluctant to talk about her nightmares.

"Are you sure?" Tom asked again, concerned for her.

"I said I'm fine!" She once again snapped. Silence passed between the couple until Tom reached for her hand and held it tight as she rested her head on his chest as the night went on.

"It'll be fine " Tom whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she sighed and tried to get comfortable in the sweaty covers.

But would Sam ever escape her nightmares?

* * *

**I don't think this was very good, I'm not very confident at writing Sam or Lily. My first chapter with 1,009 words in :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a little piece to go with the previous chapter. And I know Sam might be a lot out of character. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 4.

The dimly lit lamp showed tear stains on Sam's cheeks. Crying wasn't something Samantha Nicholls usually did. Tom moved closer to her and put his arm around her.

Sam jumped, in what Tom supposed was, fear. "Sorry " She stuttered, her voice sounded pathetic. She didn't do fear.

"Sam" Tom gently grabbed her hands to stop her hurting herself. "It's alright " He said as he pressed a kiss to her head, causing her to smile slightly. It was now or never to tell him. She took a deep breath slowly turning to face him.

Sam sighed, knowing she'd have to tell him about her nightmares if she wanted them to work, and she really wanted them to work.

In order to tell him, she needed to break her number one rule. What happened in Afghanistan, stayed in Afghanistan.

"Well.. " She took another deep breath. "It all started in Afghanistan, I'd been out treating patients, delivering a baby when I heard a shoot ring out assuming a colleague had wounded a victim I turned and I realised I'd shot Steven I worked hard on trying to bring him back. "

Failed.

That was a word that wasn't in Sam's vocabulary. She never failed, she was very good at her job.

"OK " Tom replied glad that he now had an understanding of her. She looked up at him and hoped, he wasn't ashamed of her.

As a way of answer Tom cupped his hands around her face and kissed the tip of her nose.

Swinging his legs out of bed Tom had a thought. Even know he was only in his boxers he dropped to his knees and without a ring. (He could always let Sam chose her own, if she accepted )

"Samantha Nicholls, will you marry me?"

Sam smiled, stunned she hadn't been expecting this.

* * *

**Another cliff - hanger.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 5

"Oh, Tom of course I will " Sam told him wrapping her arms around him.

"Good " Tom smiled leaning up to kiss her.

* * *

That afternoon Sam went dress shopping. She wanted something simple. The whole big white dress wasn't her. She took Zoe with her and walked in to a changing room and come out in the dress. She give Zoe a small twirl.

In another shop Tom was with Fletch getting a suit for the big day.

"You nervous?" Fletch asked as he came out of the changing room.

Tom shook his head, he wasn't nervous. "It'll be fine "

Fletch nodded, he seemed happy for his impending wedding.

Tom had now two rings to get. An engagement ring and a wedding ring. He knew that she wouldn't want the sparking diamond ring, so selected for her wedding ring a plain gold band and her engagement ring had a small stone in.

After shopping Tom and Fletch went to get a beer and met the women in there also. Tom hugged Sam as she handed Zoe the bags, she was staying in hers tonight, not wanting to see Tom before tomorrow. Sam held out her hand as Tom slipped the glittering ring on her finger.

At the sight of them kissing Fletch jokingly said. "Get a room!"

Tom, Sam and Zoe all laughed.

* * *

**Next chapter: It's Tam's wedding day. **

**Guest - Your Ethan/ Lily chapter will be after Tam's wedding. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about it. Do you want anything to happen to either Ethan or Lily?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the wedding chapter :D It makes a change for me to be writing a wedding that isn't Adam and Jessica's. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 6 

Sam woke in Zoe's spare room to find Zoe holding out a glass of water. She groaned as she sat up and Zoe left her to it. Sam had spent her last night with the girls. Zoe, Rita, Jessica, Dixie and Kirsty, and they'd played 'truth or dare' That was Zoe's idea. She padded in to Zoe's shower and shut the door and undressed as she stepped in to the shower.

Zoe knocked on the bathroom door to see if her friend wanted any help. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine " Sam called back, stepping out of the shower. She'd always taken quick ones. Wrapping the towel around her she walked in to Zoe's room and blew dried her hair, leaving it to hang straight down her back.

Sam looked at herself in Zoe's mirror hardly believing it was her that was wearing the dress. Her hair was in a French plait and the dress fitted her in all the right places, on her feet she wore heels.

She picked up her flowers and took one last look in the mirror before walking down the stairs and refusing Zoe's offer of tea and toast.

* * *

In Fletcher's spare room, Tom was in a similar state to Sam. Accept he'd had a few drinks with Fletch, Adam, Noël, Jay and Nick Jordan who'd returned from Michigan for the occasion. He'd always looked upon Sam as a daughter figure. He saw something in the young doctor that reminded him of himself.

_Flashback_

_Jay had brought the first round of drinks, followed by Adam. When a tall man, stocky build entered the pub. _

_"Alright Mr. J?" Noel asked and everyone turned around not expecting to see the ex- clinical lead._

_"I'm quite alright Noel " The former clinical lead replied, siting down_

_End of flashback_

Sam and Zoe arrived at the church in Zoe's mini, it was bright yellow, but Zoe adored it.

Sam was standing outside the church standing with Zoe waiting for Tom.

"He's here " Stated Zoe as Sam's nerves secretly grew and she walked in to the office seeing Fletch and Zoe already sitting there.

"In the presence of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit,  
we have come together  
to witness the marriage of Tom and Sam,  
to pray for God's blessing on them,  
to share their joy  
and to celebrate their love.

Marriage is a gift of God in creation  
through which husband and wife may know the grace of God.  
It is given  
that as man and woman grow together in love and trust,  
they shall be united with one another in heart, body and mind,  
as Christ is united with his bride, the Church.

"The gift of marriage brings husband and wife together  
in the delight and tenderness of sexual union  
and joyful commitment to the end of their lives.  
It is given as the foundation of family life  
in which children are [born and] nurtured  
and in which each member of the family,in good times and in bad,  
may find strength, companionship and comfort,  
and grow to maturity in love. "

Marriage is a way of life made holy by God,  
and blessed by the presence of our Lord Jesus Christ  
with those celebrating a wedding at Cana in Galilee.  
Marriage is a sign of unity and loyalty  
which all should uphold and honor.  
It enriches society and strengthens community.  
No one should enter into it lightly or selfishly  
but reverently and responsibly in the sight of almighty God.

Tom and Sam are now to enter this way of life.  
They will each give their consent to the other  
and make solemn vows,  
and in token of this they will [each] give and receive a ring.  
We pray with them that the Holy Spirit will guide  
and strengthen them,  
that they may fulfill God's purposes  
for the whole of their earthly life together. "

"First, I am required to ask anyone present who knows a reason why these persons may not lawfully marry, to declare it now. The minister says to the couple The vows you are about to take are to be made in the presence  
of God,  
who is judge of all and knows all the secrets of our hearts;  
therefore if either of you knows a reason why you may not  
lawfully marry,  
you must declare it now.

Tom and Sam looked around; hoping that nobody would stop them becoming man and wife.

Tom, will you take Sam to be your wife?  
Will you love her, comfort her, honor and protect her,  
and, forsaking all others,  
be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?

"I will " Tom smiled.

Sam, will you take Tom to be your husband?  
Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him,  
and, forsaking all others,  
be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?

"I will. " Sam smiled, gazing up at him lovingly

Will you, the families and friends of Tom and Sam_,_  
support and uphold them in their marriage  
now and in the years to come?

"We will". Everybody in the church replied.

"God our Father,  
from the beginning  
you have blessed creation with abundant life.  
Pour out your blessings upon Tom and_, _Sam.  
that they may be joined in mutual love and companionship,  
in holiness and commitment to each other.  
We ask this through our Lord Jesus Christ your Son,  
who is alive and reigns with you,  
in the unity of the Holy Spirit,  
one God, now and for ever. "

Tom and Sam_,_ I now invite you to join hands and make your vows,  
in the presence of God and his people.

Tom took Sam's hand in his own hands.

I, Tom , take you, Sam,  
to be my wife,  
to have and to hold  
from this day forward;  
for better, for worse,  
for richer, for poorer,  
in sickness and in health,  
to love and to cherish,  
till death us do part;  
according to God's holy law.  
In the presence of God I make this vow.

I, Sam, take you, Tom ,  
to be my husband,  
to have and to hold  
from this day forward;  
for better, for worse,  
for richer, for poorer,  
in sickness and in health,

to love and to cherish,  
till death us do part;  
according to God's holy law.  
In the presence of God I make this vow. _  
_

Heavenly Father, by your blessing,

Let _these _ be to Tom and Sam, _  
_

a symbol of unending love and faithfulness,  
to remind them of the vow and covenant  
which they have made this day  
through Jesus Christ our Lord.

as a sign of our marriage.  
With my body I honour you,  
all that I am I give to you,  
and all that I have I share with you,  
within the love of God,  
Father, Son and Holy Spirit.

Sam, I give you this ring  
as a sign of our marriage.  
With my body I honor you,  
all that I am I give to you,  
and all that I have I share with you,  
within the love of God,  
Father, Son and Holy Spirit.

Tom_,_ I receive this ring  
as a sign of our marriage.  
With my body I honour you,  
all that I am I give to you,  
and all that I have I share with you,  
within the love of God,  
Father, Son and Holy Spirit.

In the presence of God, and before this congregation,

"Tom and Sam have given their consent  
and made their marriage vows to each other.  
They have declared their marriage by the joining of hands  
and by the giving and receiving of _rings.  
_I therefore proclaim that they are husband and wife. "

"Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder. "

Claps, whistles, shouts of joy went up in the church; as the newly married couple walked out getting confetti thrown at them.

The party was a small affair and as their two witnesses Zoe and Adrian Fletcher brought everybody drinks. Before everybody clubbed together to hire a horse and carriage to take the couple out of Holby for a few weeks before they returned, refreshed and as a married couple.

"I love you, Mr Kent " Tom smiled as he felt Sam wrap her arms around his neck as they in bed in their rented cottage, their first night in bed as a married couple.

"I know " He simply replied, with a cheeky grin feeling Sam cuddle up to him. What, he didn't know was, that Sam was wearing a huge smile to match.

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. **

**Ellzlovzcasualty- Sure, I can do that. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Tia - I was already given a prompt for the Ethan/ Lily one - shot, but I will do that for you it sounds good and I really like the idea. :)**

**This prompt is a Ethan/ Lily one and it was asked for by 'Ellzlovzcasualty' **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 7 

Ethan Hardy walked in to the staff room after his shift finished. He took off his glasses and put on his running gear while Doctor Lily Cho was also changing. A bit like Ethan, Lily kept herself to herself, preferring to do her job over going out for a drink after work. He was nothing like his brother Caleb and Lily secretly liked that.

"Pub?" Clinical lead Zoe Hanna asked, her hand on her hip as she walked in, her arms full of folders and papers as it was her 'admin day' .

Ethan nodded shutting his locker door and smiled shyly at Lily, who smiled shyly back. "Are you coming?" He asked

Lily nodded, and followed him out a while later so Calab (who, Lily suspected had a crush on her ) wouldn't get the wrong idea, she'd always thought he'd tried too hard to impress the ladies.

At the pub Ash 'Martin' Ashford brought the first round of drinks, and over on the dancefloor Adam and Jessica were dancing, it had been four years since their son Harry, died, and after quitting the ED three years ago now, Adam returned to the ED and had reunited with his ex - wife.

Ethan, who was drinking a larger and was sitting on a table with Rita, Sam and Tom, and brother Caleb, noticed that Lily was alone, stood up.

"Are you OK?" Ethan spoke quietly, yet loud enough for Lily to hear him.

"I'm fine " Lily responded, trying to appear strong, although a tiny tear slid down her cheek.

Lily started to cry and Ethan gently pressed his lips against hers, shushing her in to a kiss as they ignored everyone around them, in their own little world.

* * *

**Ethan reminds me a bit of Yuki Reid. I enjoyed writing this chapter. **

**Next prompt: Ethan realizes he hasn't gotten over his mother's death, and a row with Caleb at work, results in Ethan harming himself. Prompted by 'Tia' **


	8. Chapter 8

**Because I'm getting more prompts now I'll start a list:**

**Tia - I'll do that. **

**Elizlovzcasualty- Sure, sounds good, should be chapter 10. **

**TamJaspie- More Tam? Definitely! Would you like a honeymoon baby? Predictable I know, but hey I think Tam would make adorable parents. **

**Girisaha1 - It's one - shots on a couple, if I don't get them, I won't do them. **

**I'll do as many prompts as I receive, but I won't do the same storyline twice. **

* * *

**This prompt was** **asked for by 'Tia' and the prompt was Ethan hasn't gotten over his mother's death and after a row with brother Caleb, he self harms. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 9

Ethan had always got up early, Caleb was the who who had lies - in, that's why Ethan had always called him 'irresponsible, unreliable' That's why their mother, Vera, had left Ethan in charge of Cal's inheritance cash.

But when Cal found out, he wasn't happy and had started a fight with Ethan in reception. Zoe caught them brawling and told them both to get in to her office.

Once the door was firmly closed she started shouting. "What the hell were you to thinking?"

"He started it " Cal sounded childish.

"Oh, grow up " Ethan bit back.

"Your suspended!" Zoe shouted pointing a perfectly manicured nail at the door. With his head bowed, he felt ashamed as he left.

"Ethan?" Cal questioned, seeing him with his jacket on.

Ethan ignored his brother and carried on walking out of the hospital but Cal ran after him.

"I'm sorry, alright?"

Ethan didn't acknowledge him.

At home, in the house, he shared with Cal Ethan made his way in to the tidy kitchen and opened a kitchen draw picking up a knife. He shut the door and ran the sharp blade across his smooth skin feeling numbing; numb and sorry that it had come to this and he felt himself drifting in and out of consciousness, just as he dropped the knife.

* * *

**Next prompt: The night continues as Lily finds Ethan unconscious. Will the young save him? Prompted for by 'Ellzlovzcasualty. ' **


	9. Chapter 9

**This came to me, at 5 in the morning. This was wrote for 'Elizlovcasualty' **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 9

Lily didn't have many friends, preferring to get on with her job. Working in a busy ED wasn't really what she wanted, her heart was desperate on dermatology. Once she left the ED, she was going straight in to that.

"Lilly?" Zoe questioned, walking down the corridor as fast as she could, in her heels. "Have you seen Ethan?" She asked, wondering what on Earth had happened to him.

With Zoe's words playing on her mind instead of going home she went to Ethan's house. (She'd only been once and had found it awkward, it had been after he'd caught her crying and insisting she shouldn't be alone, had invited her back. Cal was out, most likely kissing another girl. )

"Ethan, its doctor Chao " She said through the letterbox. Receiving no answer she sighed and broke the door down. Doing martial arts she had found that didn't hurt. Walking through the hallway she looked in the living room. It was tidy, like the rest of the flat.

Heading for the kitchen she was shocked to find Ethan lying lifeless n the floor. Checking for a pulse she was relieved to find one but it was weak. He needed medical attention. Putting pressure on his arm in trying to stop any more blood loss she grabbed a towel, with her other hand she rang for an ambulance.

Walking in to a room she was surprised to find Ethan sitting up, still with a smile on his face.

"Thank you " Ethan told her.

And, for the first time Lily didn't go home and dream about achieving her dream of dermatology, it was Doctor Ethan Hardy.

* * *

**Next prompt: Sam gets a shock when she realises she conceived on her honeymoon, but how will husband Tom take the news? This chapter was asked for by 'TamJaspie' I'm looking forward to writing this one, I loved Tom/ Sam. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ellzlovzcasualty- I'll do more Lithan for you, I quite enjoyed writing chapter 9. And of, course I'll do Adam/ Jessica they were my all time favourite ship. What do you want to happen in the AJ chapter and Lithan chapter? They'll be different chapters. **

**Chapter 10: Sam gets a shock, on her return from her honeymoon. It was asked for by 'TamJaspie' **

**Can I ask as well, that you check out 'Together We Can Survive Anything' It's on my 'Gillian Kearney Fan' account. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 10

Tom panted with the effort of pulling his and wife Sam's luggage in to the awaiting taxi. They'd, for their honeymoon just spend a luxurious week in the Caribbean. Sam was a lovely golden brown from all the time she'd spent lying in the sun, on the beach near their villa which they'd rented for the week.

During the taxi ride, Sam snuggled up Tom which earned him raised eyebrows from the driver.

"What?" Tom asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice, his arm still securely around Sam.

* * *

Opening the door to their apartment, Sam dashed to the bathroom, as Tom looked on abandoning their luggage.

Are you OK?" Tom asked, he was worried about her.

Sam vomited and Tom walked in as she groaned.

"Tom?" She whispered with her hands firmly wrapped round her abdomen, convinced it was the curry Tom ordered last night.

* * *

The next morning, after a restless night in Tom's arms Sam felt wobbly and was grateful for his arms steadying her.

"Thanks " She smiled gratefully as Tom released his arms and pulled a top over his head before walking out (in just his boxers ) to make breakfast for them both. It wasn't often he had the chance to do this, but with them both off for a few extra days before they had to return to the ED Tom decided to make the most of the time he had with his wife.

Breakfast is served " He joked as Sam rolled her eyes before looking down at her plate. Two eggs, bacon, hash brows, beans, tomatoes. In other words - a full English. Sam never did big breakfasts, it was too many calories for her to burn off.

Tom looked up from his own breakfast and frowned at the fact she wasn't eating. "Are you OK?" He asked.

"I'm fine " She snapped, pushing her chair back and standing up as she left the kitchen.

"OK " Tom mumbled as he carried on eating.

* * *

Upstairs in the bathroom Sam rooted in her make up bag which didn't contain much, just a waterproof mascara, lip balm, and foundation and a dark lipstick in red. Anything to make her look less pale.

With the room suddenly starting to spin, Sam tried desperately to grab on to the sink before she swayed, seeing double of herself before she blacked out, hitting the cold floor with a thud.

* * *

Tom dragged the cases up the stairs, wanting to put a wash on the weeks worth of clothes when he noticed that the bathroom door was slightly ajar Sam always locked the door when she had a bath. Deciding to see if she was alright, he opened the door. That's when he found her lying motionless on the floor. Checking for a pulse he was happy to find she had one but it was weak.

Ringing an ambulance Dixie and Jeff came quick and loaded Sam in to the ambulance and they started the drive to the hospital - switching the blue lights on so other drivers knew that this was an emergency.

Arriving at the hospital Dixie, Jeff parked in the ambulance bay and unloaded the patient, wheeling the stretcher along the tarmac.

"What have we got?" A male agency nurse asked, he had black curly hair and reminded Tom of former ED staff nurse Jay.

"This is Samantha Kent, 28, collapsed at home, GSC 3 went up to 4 on arrival. Her GSC is 90/ 60, and she was given a litre of saline " Said Iain, wheeling the stretcher along the corridor.

"Sam" Zoe said shocked, the clinical lead was shocked to see her friend, she was usually so strong.

"OK on 3. 1.2. 3 " Dixie instructed as they all picked up a piece of the spinal board that Sam was lying on and lifted it and then slid it over to the bed.

Sam was fed up. She'd had an ECG, and her pulse taken. It was a little fast

Sitting in cubicles, Sam was swinging her legs while her and Tom waited for news. She felt fine now apart from the dull ache in her head, and Zoe was looking at her scans. The CT showed concussion so they were going to keep her in for the night for observation. Something Zoe knew Sam wouldn't be pleased about. She preferred to be the doctor, not the patient.

Zoe told the man and wife the news watching as Sam attempted to get off the bed only to collapse again.

"Whoa " Tom exclaimed wrapping his arms round her - almost like an instant reaction. Zoe looked at them both as she left. She was stumped that the young, fit doctor had collapsed but then it hit her.

She might be pregnant.

Heading to her office she searched for an unopened pregnancy that she'd brought in the hope that Nick could get her pregnant, sadly it wasn't meant to be and he was now in Michigan working with his former boss Anton Meyer.

Shaking her head too escape the lost memories she picked up the box and walked out of the office.

Opening the cubicle curtain she shut it behind her.

"Sam, is there any chance you could be pregnant?" She asked

Sam stared at her open - mouthed, being sick, 'stomach pains' it all added up.

"Congratulants " Zoe grinned, showing her results which proved she was. She was in fact, 5 months, so she had 4 more to go.

Sam was shocked. Her, a Mum?

Tom kissed her forehead, clearly delighted, he'd wanted to be a Dad. Determined to give his child the upbringing that he never had.

* * *

**Really enjoyed writing this prompt. Next prompt: It's another Ethan/ Lilly chapter asked for by '****Ellzlovzcasualty**' What do you want to happen this time? 


	11. Chapter 11

******Chapter 11: Sam copes with the news that she's pregnant. It was asked for by 'TamJaspie'**

**Ellzlovzcasualty- Chapter 12 will be the Lilly and Ethan chapter. I'm just trying to think what Jessica could find out when she's struck down with norovirus, I was originally thinking pregnancy, but realized that's quite predictable, especially with Sam being pregnant. **

**Chapter: 13: Cal finds out that Ethan slept with Lily and starts a rumour, also he asks Connie out on a date. Prompted by Guest, continues from '****Ellzlovzcasualty**'s idea. 

**Chapter 14: Jessica is struck down with nurovirus virus, and is admitted to hospital but is left distraught when Zoe reveals something she wasn't expecting. Do you '****Ellzlovzcasualty**' have any idea what you'd like that to be?

******Chapter 15: 'Ellzlovzcasualty' Not a fan of Linda/ Lenny myself, but I aim to please my readers so I'll do it. What do you want to happen?**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 11

Since finding out wife Sam was pregnant, Tom had brought every baby book under the sun, which made Sam laugh.

"Ow" She exclaimed, clutching her bump.

Tom jumped up, concern etched on his face. "Are you OK?"

Sam straightened up as a smile crossed her face. "It kicked " She beamed, reaching for Tom's hand, so he too, could enjoy their child kicking. Sam also could not help but stare at the ultrasound.

Tom laughed quietly, it was a magical moment for the newly - married couple.

Sam then raced off to the bathroom, with Tom following behind as Sam reached the bathroom, she vomited and groaned as Tom handed her a glass of water. And, she took slow sips of it.

4 months to go, 4 months were Mr and Mrs Kent would have their little baby. And, they couldn't wait.

* * *

**I know it was short, but I like it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This prompt was prompted by 'Elllvlozvcasualty and the prompt was: **

**Guest: I'm not in the army so I didn't know that sergeant was an NCO So, sorry. I'll know for next time.**

**Ellzlozcasualty: Looking forward (if that's the right word) to writing the Jessica/ Adam one. It will be up for chapter 14 and 15 will follow on.**

**TamJaspie: The Tom and Sam chapter will be chapter 16. **

**Guest: I'm looking forward to writing the date between Cal, Connie, Ethan and Lily. Do you want any of them to die/ or be injured? **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty. 

Chapter 12

Ethan walked in to work, he was late. And he was never late. Lily was equally late. She was under supervision ordered by Zoe to do everything Ash said. As Ethan walked the corridor he bumped in to Lily and he noticed that she looked upset behind her glasses.

"Are you OK?" Ethan asked quietly, not wanting anyone to hear him. Work was a place to treat patients, not to bring your personal problems with you.

"I'm fine " She said trying to walk away but Ethan gently grabbed her arm and spun her around.

Ethan gently kissed her as Caleb walked by with Fletch and he stared open - mouthed his jaw almost hitting the floor. Why was Ethan kissing the girl he fancied?

* * *

**I know it's short sorry. Next prompt: Cal realizes his brother slept with Lilly and starts a rumor which potentially could get Ethan, Lily and Cal in trouble with Zoe. Asked for by 'Guest' and it follows 'Ellzlozcasualty's' prompt. **


	13. Chapter 13

**This prompt was encouraged by Guest and the prompt was: Cal realizes Ethan slept with Lily and starts a rumor. It was wrote as people said my last chapter was too short, not to be snipey or anything but I do have a life outside of the site and I'm away until Friday morning as of tomorrow. So I suppose this will be my last update until then. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 13

Cal spent the night avoiding Ethan in their flat and Ethan studied in his room. At one point, Cal knocked on Ethan's door and asked him if he wanted to watch a DVD with him, but Ethan politely refused and Cal left him to it.

"He's sleeping with Lily, only to further her career " That was the rumor that was going around the ED, sending it in to overdrive with Louise and Noel based on reception all day long, they were the main people it got too first.

* * *

That night Ethan took Lilly, Cal took Connie to the new Italian restaurant which had opened last weekend. Cal took Connie's coat wanting to be seen as the perfect gentleman taking his woman - friend on a date.

"Thank you " Connie smirked, sitting down and pouring a glass of white wine. Ethan did the same for Lily, who smiled shyly as both men ordered for their ladies..

What, they didn't know though was that the new restaurant was far from safe as seconds later a rippling sound could be heard, scaring the diners and then the roof came down and people screamed loudly, fearing for their lives, their own and that of their loved ones.

The doctors all tried to gather and assess other diners but they were, to, hurt.

"Ethan?" Cal asked, he may not show it, but he was concerned for his younger brother.

"I think I've broken my back " Ethan replied, his eyes darting around for Lily. She was lying face down in a pile of rocks, her arm looked dislocated and she had a cut which ran down her face, starting just above her right eyebrow, running down her cheek. Ethan tried to get up for her and reach her but he found the pain in his back was too strong and it forced him to sit back down.

* * *

Lilly was wheeled in to the ED in a wheelchair, with her elbow in a frac - pac, while Ethan was on a stretcher for his back while Cal was walking, with one arm around Connie, who was completely unharmed. Ethan was taken straight to RESUS with Zoe as the main doctor. Tess took Cal and Connie in to the same cubicle while Fletch sorted Lily's arm and stitched her face, her cheek looked all puffy with the black stitches that Fletch had done.

Cal, Connie and Lilly were all discharged later that night after Zoe had been around and warned them (Well, mostly Cal) not to pull a silly stunt again and they all agreed.

Zoe, satisfied, let them go and sleep off tonight's shock restaurant collapse and they all got in the one taxi, Cal paying the fair as he felt he'd got the team in to this mess in the first place.

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this. Next prompt: Jessica is at home when she starts feeling ill, knowing she's not pregnant, what'll happen when she starts throwing up and receives unexpected news. I think I'll put chapter 14 and 15 together. Prompted by' Ellzlovzxcasualty'**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry, for not updating this in a long time I've just come back off a week of activities and haven't had the time to write although I started this before I went away. **

**This chapter is rated T as it mentions cancer, if you or anybody in your family are affected by it I'd ask you to please not read any further. It's the Adam/ Jessica prompt and it was requested for Ellzlovcasualty. The prompt was: Jessica's took to hospital after feeling ill but she doesn't expect to receive the news she does. I've decided I'll do chapter 15 separately.**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 14

She'd started to feel sick, after spending Friday night with her ex - husband Adam, she'd stayed the night at his house. He'd been planning on asking her how she felt, if they were to get back together, give their relationship another go but Jessica rushing off to the bathroom ruined the moment. Adam followed her, wanting to check that she was alright.

He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. "Are you OK?" He asked, slight concern in his voice.

Jessica was doubled over the toilet bowl, trying to keep herself from throwing up again. But she was unsuccessful as another bout of sickness took over her.

"Jess?" Adam asked.

"I'm fine " She replied weakly, grabbing some toilet roll and wiping her mouth. He kicked the door in, took one look at her and moved her hair out of her face as he rubbed her back.

"Better?" He questioned.

She shook her head as Adam decided to take her to hospital for a check over.

Lifting her in to his arms, he pocket his wallet, house keys, car keys and phone and with a struggle, with her in his arms, he opened the door and lowered her gently on to the back seat, re-arranging their son's blanket around her.

Zooming off down the road he soon reached the hospital and opened the door looking around for someone to help him get her inside. Zoe. The doctor and nurse were friends. Grabbing a wheelchair they lowered her in to it and walked in the direction of the hospital.

* * *

Having had blood taken, a urine sample and was now resting Zoe come to the conclusion that she was pregnant, but the test was negative.

In the cubicle, Jessica looked up at Adam, fearfully, as he caught that look.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She was ashamed, scared. She felt Adam join her on the bed and reach for her hand. "Talk to me?" He suggested, but she simply shook her head.

* * *

In her office, Zoe was sat at her computer and had Google open, her long fingers making sped of the words as she typed.

The truth was, Jessica couldn't bring her to confide in her ex. Taking her face he cradled it gently between his hands watching as she was sick on his jeans. She looked at him and he put down a kidney dish, in case she was sick again and went to change his jeans.

While Adam was out Zoe left her office and headed back down to the cubicle as she opened the curtain, her high heels making a loud sound against the marble floor. Jessica crumbled as the younger but more experienced medic told her she had breast cancer, she'd found a lump a few weeks ago while in the shower and hadn't told anyone believing, that it would just go away. But she knew it wouldn't and that made her vulnerable as she'd watched her mother, as an only child, suffer the horrible side affects of breast cancer such as loss of appetite, throwing up, mouth ulcers and losing her hair. Jessica hoped that she wouldn't lose her hair. Zoe then got up, handed her some leaflets, told her to come to see her in her office if she wanted to talk more and then she stood pulling the curtain back and leaving Jessica to rest, drawing the curtain back around she turned to see Adam, whose mouth hung open in shock.

"What?" He asked, unable to believe what he'd just heard.

* * *

**I really, really enjoyed writing this. Next prompt: Linda visits Jessica in her hour of need but does not expect to find what she does, who will the nurse listen to her friend or on/ off boyfriend? Prompted by Ellzlovzcasualty. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I actually started this before chapter 12. This is a Tam chapter and it was suggested by 'Tam Jaspie. ' I would also like to thank TamJaspie for her suggestion for the baby name, I liked it and I hope you readers do too! :) I know I said that this was for chapter 16, but I deleted chapter 15 by accident, so now 16 will be 15 (If that makes sense)**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 15

Sam Kent, previously Nicholls, had always been an earlier riser but just because she was pregnant she found that hadn't changed. At 6:00 she jogged in to the kitchen looking alert for somebody that was up so early. She was wearing a tight black vest - top which showcased her bump, with a pair of grey joggers with her hair tied in to a bun. She opened the fridge and searched for a bottle of water and picked her iPod up and put the earphones in as she walked out of the kitchen and left a note for Tom.

_'Gone for a run. Sam x'_

Opening the door she left the apartment and started off slowly around the corner and then picking up her pace feeling the baby kick inside her. She rubbed hr swollen belly. It was then she thought of a name for the baby she was carrying and she turned down the path and stepped on to he pavement as she headed towards the home she shared with Tom.

Tom walked out of the kitchen. He'd made lunch for him and Sam.

"Tom?" Sam looked up at him with a worried expression on her face. "My waters have broke "

"OK " Tom was calm as he led Sam in to the living room and sat her down. Reaching for his phone he dialed the number that he kept he in his phone for Dixie and Jeff.

The paramedics were soon on their way and soon were parking outside of the apartment and climbing out of the ambulance. Dixie and Jeff wheeled the stretcher towards the entrance of the ED.

"This is Samantha Kent, 28, 4 months pregnant. BP 60/ 90. GSC is 12 " Paramedic Jeff announced wheeling the stretcher along the corridor.

"RESUS " Zoe said.

"On 3, ladies and gents, 1.2.3. Lift and over " Grabbing a piece of the spinal board Dixie, Jeff and returnee paramedic Gemma all lifted the the board across the bed and then left. Leaving Zoe to examine Sam. She examined her and then sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked worriedly.

When Zoe realized that there was no way of stopping this child of meeting it's parents even after a dose of Tubterbuline, a drug that was meant to prevent women from going in to premature labour she informed the concerned parents to be.

Two hours later, Sam had delivered a boy when Zoe told her she could see another head. Sam was stunned. Grabbing Tom's hand tightly Sam let out a small scream and grabbed his hand.

"Sam" Tom moaned in pain but it was bearable to the amount of pain that Sam was going through.

"Sorry "

Tom shook his head. "It's OK "

* * *

Tom wheeled Sam along the corridor in her wheelchair, a blanket covering her legs and they went up to the neonatal unit, Sam looked at Tom worried before he pushed

Being told by the doctor in charge, Mr Soils, that their children were in incubators beside each other Tom wheeled Sam towards the incubators and with his help she got out of the chair and stood by the incubator as Tom stood the other side of her, his arm around her waist.

"You can name him if you want " Smiled a tired Sam as she stared in to the incubator. The baby boy wore a nappy and wriggled in the incubator, his hands by his face.

Tom beamed, excited as he knew what he wanted to call his son. "Ben Joe Kent "

"That's perfect " A shattered Sam replied, hiding a yawn.

"Good" Tom replied, putting Ben back in his incubator and then he walked over to the girl's incubator - Sam was going to name her..

"Lilly " Sam suggested, thinking it suited the little girl quite well. "Lilly Louise Kent "

"Good " Tom said, walking towards Sam and kissing her head, his way of telling her he was proud of her..

* * *

**I really, really, enjoyed writing this prompt. Next prompt: Linda visits Jessica in her hour of need and her and Adam walk in on something they shouldn't. Prompted by Ellzlovzcasualty**


	16. Chapter 16

**This prompt was asked for by Ellzlovzcasualty - I hope you enjoy your camping trip. The prompt was Linda visits Jessica in her hour of need but walks in on something that she shouldn't, who will she believe friend Jessica or on/ off boyfriend Lenny? **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 16

Linda stood outside the hospital, the hospital in which she quit in 2011 as she visited her sister Denise, niece Brittany, and nephew Joe who'd moved to Liverpool, wanting to be nearer them as they were the only family she had.

Zoe Hanna was standing outside having a cigarette, she took a long hard puff and sighed, blowing the air away from her. She rested her head against the brick wall when she thought she seen Linda. Dropping the cigarette to the ground and crushed it under her heel.

"Linda?" Zoe called, stepping forward.

"Hiya Zoe" She replied excitedly in her thick Liverpool accent, giving her former friend a hug, they hadn't seen each other in ages even though, they'd promised to keep in touch when Linda left but they hadn't managed it. Zoe turned and walked back in to the hospital. Linda followed a while later as she wanted to see Jessica. She still knew her way around the hospital.

* * *

Zoe, meanwhile, had walked back in to her office and sat down at her desk and reached for her mug of coffee. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. "Come in " Said Zoe, straightening up in her chair. as the door opened and a man walked in with ginger hair and stood in front of Zoe'd desk and he waited for Zoe to start talking. Lenny nodded and he left the office. He was struggling with how he was going too talk to Jessica about breast cancer, he knew a little about cancer as his younger sister Helen had been diagnosed with Aplastic anemia, a rare type of cancer he'd had a blood test to find out if he was a match for his sister but he wasn't and she'd grown weaker and weaker and had to be put in a hospice just like their mother did.

Shaking his heads to free him from his thoughts Lenny opened the cubicle curtain and walked in. Jessica looked up thinking it was Adam and when she realized it wasn't she felt at a disadvantage in her flimsy hospital gown. Lenny looked at her and lunched at her.

She felt sick, and tried to push him off but he held her wrists terrifying her as she let out a small whimper. to try and attract someone's attention but it was too quiet. She tried to swallow the bile rising in her throat but it was difficult. She could feel her cheeks getting ever wetter with tears and she wised Adam was with her. Unknown to her, he was on his way.

"What's going on?" Adam questioned, looking between Lenny and Jessica as he drew back the curtain.

It was then Lenny made a shocking allegation. "She came on to me "

Adam looked at his ex wife and reached out bringing her face slowly up to his "What?".

"I'm fine " Jessica whispered. Although she as crying. "I'm fine " She repeated.

Adam let go and rounded on the Scottish man he'd took under his wing when he first started at the ED. "Outside now "

Following the doctor Zoe and Tom tried to pull the fighting doctors apart. Adam wiped his cut lip on his sleeve and brushed away Jessica's concern,

Linda passed Adam wondering where Lenny was and found him outside nursing a broken walked inside wanting to apologize to the doctor was hsving none of it and Linda had decided to side with Lenny, leaving Jessica with Adam.

"Right " Adam replied looking at Lenny. He wanted to punch him again but knew that it wouldn't be good if he did. Instead, he pulled Jessica to him running his fingers through her hair, gently shushing her. "It's OK " He told her "I've got you " Jessica said nothing, just relaxed further in to Adam.

* * *

**I know that was vry out of character for the Scottish doctor but it's fiction, anything can happen and it's the only way I could get the chapter to work. Next prompt: Tom and Sam bring their babies, Ben and Lily, home from the hospital after Sam's labour. But will coming home prove straight - forward for the new parents? Asked for by Tam Jaspie.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Writing this while I was watching the British Soap Awards last night!**

**CasualtyFanForever- Prompt 18 will be the next Ethan and Lilly chapter. And I have a few more ideas which were prompted for future Ethan and Lilly chapters, I just find these two cute. This was prompted by Tam Jaspie and the prompt was: Sam is discharged from hospital but is left scared when one of the babies stop breathing, will it live? Read on to find out.**

**I think I'm going to take a break from this story, for a while as I think I'm updating it too fast and as a result, I feel like I'm neglecting my other account and the stories on there. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 17

Sam had barely left the neonatal unit, only to use the toilet and to get a drink, but now, after 3 months of having help with their breathing little Ben and Lilly Kent were coming home and Sam and Tom couldn't be happier. Tom lifted the first car - seat on to the bed as Sam handed him Ben and he secured him in the car seat as Sam quickly put her hair up and took hold of Lilly's car seat and she followed Tom out of the private room they'd had for the night. Away from prying eyes.

He drove them home and Sam rested her head against the headrest and kept looking at her babies. She was in awe of them.

Pulling in to the drive of their apartment Sam opened her eyes and stretched her arms.

"Are you OK?" Tom asked,walking in to the living room, where Sam was breastfeeding Lily. Tom quickly looked away as she nodded and did her top back up.

"Ben's not breathing " Sam said frantically as she looked at her unconscious baby, limp in her arms.

* * *

"This is Ben Kent, a day old " Sam informed Zoe carrying him to RESUS where she lay him on the bed and Zoe did a lumbar puncture t#o see if it was meningitis. Sam held her son's tiny hand while Tom had gone to get them both a coffee. Nodding gratefully she accepted the plastic cup and took a sip

Ben had been moved to ITU where he could be monitored closely and Tom and Sam followed and stepped in to the lift, her arm around her husband's waist and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Ben was bare in a nappy as Sam watched their son being prodded on the table. She hated not being told anything about her child's welfare; she was his mother she deserved to know.

"Are you OK?". Tom asked.

Sam sighed as an answer rubbing her eyes. She was tired. She noticed that Tom's arms were empty. "Where's Lily?" She suddenly asked

"She's fine " Tom said, yawning. The father of two was already finding the sleepless nights hard and it was only his first day, at being a father!

Sam nodded watching as the door to ITU opened and she stepped back, bracing herself for bad news. Which she was convinced she was about to get.

"Mr and Mrs Kent?" The female doctor asked.

Sam quickly nodded.

"We have Ben's test results back "

"And?" Sam said impatiently. God, she hated waiting.

"It's not meningitis " The doctor informed them.

"Good " Said Tom, holding Sam close as she looked up.

"It's most likely a viral infection " The doctor continued to talk.

"OK " Tom said, watching the doctor walk off through the doors and the couple went to spend some time with their son and daughter, as a family.

* * *

**Next prompt: Following the explosion at the restaurant, Ethan finds himself in a wheelchair for a few months and is in for a further shock when an ex - girlfriend shows up. Does the guest who prompted this chapter want it to a own character or a woman past or present from the ED?**


	18. Chapter 18

**I know I said I was taking a break from this story but unfortunately the other day my laptop broke (again, I don't seem to have a good record with laptops) and I'm not sure if I'll be able to get it fixed. So this is just explaining why I may not update for a while. This prompt was wrote for guest and the prompt was: Ethan is in a - wheelchair after the explosion and he and Lily are finally feeling comfortable around each other but Ethan's left shocked when his former girlfriend Annabella turns up at the ED.  
**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 18

Long legged, tanned, blue - eyed Annabella shook back her blonde hair, staring at her reflection in her bedroom mirror. "There" She puckered to her reflection, pouting her lips. The 28-year-old part-time model was on a mission and that mission was to win back her former fiancé. She looked at the 3 year -oid - girl on the bed and sighed. She looked so much like her dad that it almost hurt Annabella to look at her.

She took from her thoughts by a cry of "Mummy " She turned around and leaned across the bed and picked her up.

* * *

Ethan Hardy's operation on his back had been succesful but he'd been told by Zoe that he'd have to spend a few months in a wheelchair and to wear a back brace to help strengthen the bones in his back. He liked having his independence and for Lily to help dress him of a morning was, humiliating for him although Lily had said she didn't mind, it was what she became a doctor for.

Grasping the handles on the chair Lily opened the door and pushed Ethan out of the flat and they started the short walk to work. They spotted Zoe having a cigarrate and carriedon walking.

Lily and Ethan grabbed a coffee while Lily helped him sit on the sofa.

"Annabelle?" Ethan asked glancing at the small child at the side, a sick feeling in his stomach as he looked at her.

"Daddy?" The girl asked holding out her hand.

* * *

**I know that Ethan's daughter does not have a name yet but I'm trying to think of one. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's another chapter. Thank you for the support and reviews. **

**Lithanfan2014. That review really meant a lot to me.**

**CasualtyFanForever 81: I like Talia for a name. Thanks for the suggestion.**

**Tam Jaspie : Thanks, I hope to get it sorted soon.**

**This prompt continues from the last one and it sees Annabella trying to interest Ethan in 3-year-old Talia. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty.

Chapter 19

"Yes darling " Annabella swung her daughter up under the arms and on to the bed. "That's your dad "

"Daddy " Taila said delightedly as she held her arms out, saying she wanted a hug.

Ethan looked to the floor, wishing it would open up and swallow him. Cal was the irrespossible one, not him. He owned up to his mistakes. The curtain opened and walked in Tom holding pens and paper and he crouched down to the child's level.

"Do you want to draw?" Tom asked, softly.

"Yeah " Replied an excitedly Talia, reaching for the pens which were red, orange and pink and sticking her tounge out with concentrate she began to draw.

"Good " Tom chuckled, as he stood up and left the cubicle.

"Who's that darling?" Annabella asked, noticing that her daughter was drawing too people with the stick woman an holding a baby, Annabella could only guess that it was her.

"It's you mummy " Talia replied, holding up her picture proudly.

Annabella smiled as the curtain once again opened.

Ethan.

"Well?" Annabella asked, wanting to know about her diagnose.

"You've broken your wrist " Ethan replied, smiling slightly at Talia who was now at the side of Annabella's bed and he whispered to her:

"Hello?"

"Hello?" Talia replied, equally as quitely.

Ethan signed Annabella's discharge papers. He looked up as Zoe and Lily walked down the corridor together and Lily looked happy. She had a smile on her face and Ethan ran to catch up with her before she spotted Annabella and Talia.

She turned around.

"Who's that?" She asked, with a hint of amusment in her voice

Ethan decided to be honest? with her.

"She's my daughter "

Lily nodded and walked away, leaving Ethan unsure of what she was thinking.

Would the bombshell wreck his new relationship?

* * *

**Next prompt: Impressed by the way Lilly handles the news he has a daughter Ethan asks her a very important question. Is written for guest.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm overwhelmed by the response to this story. 50 reviews. That really means a lot. A special thank you goes to Tam Jaspie who was the 50th reviewer. :D**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 20

Ethan was nervous; he her back was turned Ethan stood and pacing around the small flat trying to keep himself calm. The table had two glasses on and in the middle was a bucket filled with ice; with an expensive bottle of wine. He kept checking his watch not wanting Lilly to be late for him and continued to pace around.

Finally the doorbell to the flat rang. Lilly wore a short black dress, with a jacket completing the look. Taking a deepbreath Ethan fiddled with his cufflinks and walked towards the door; pulling it open.

"Hi?" Lily whispered to him shyly as she stepped inside the flat.

"This way " Ethan lead the way to the kitchen his nerves increasing at what he was going to do.

"More wine?" He asked once they were both seated at the table.

Lily nodded watching him pour it and it and they began to eat the curry and rice that Ethan had made from scratch. Lily had never tasted anything so delicious. Once finished she offered to help him clean up and whilehher back was turned Ethan put the ring in the middle of the table before he got down on one knee, which surprised her.

"Lily, will you marry me?" Ethan asked

Lily stared in total shock she wasn't expecting him to propose tonight. She had thought they were just friends. True, she didn't have many in the ED but she supposed she classed Ethan as her friend.

"Lily?" Ethan asked nervously and she finally looked at him.

"Yes" She whispered, her heart secretly exploding with happiness as he gently slid the gold ring on to her third finger.

All she'd ever wanted was for someone to love her and she had found it in Ethan Hardy.


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't know wheather this is going to work but I've decided to do Ethan's POV.**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 21

Ethan's POV

Lily and I, had decided to keep our engagement a secret but Zoe overheard an excited Robyn and Cal had got wind of it. His face said it all: He was crushed I was marrying Lily. She walked over to me and I kissed her cheek lightly.

I had decieded to marry her in a registary office and I was thinking of asking Cal to be one of my witnesses and Zoe for Lily

"Cal?" I asked walking over to reception where he was writing his patients notes uP. Closing the file he crossed his arms and lent against it, and I fiddled with my glasses

"What? Ethan " He eventually asked

"I love her " I admitted quitely, as if I was comfirming it to myself.

I then seen Roybn, Rita and Louise usher an uncomfortable looking Lily out of the staff room and she looked embarrased at looking at a wedding magazine, her cheeks had spots of pink on them.

Taking her hand we left the hospital for the night as wevwent back to my flat.

* * *

**Next prompt: It is Ethan's and Lilly's big day but will him and Lily make it down the alsie? Written for Lithanfan2014.**

**Ellzlovzcasualty: More Lenny and Linda coming up. Do you want it following Jessica's storyline or do you want something else to happen? It should be up for chapter 23.**

**I don't know when the wedding chapter will be up as I'm without a laptop as it stopped working last Monday, it started up Saturday night, and has now decided to stop working again. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry, if this chapter in as mistakes in, I haven't got my laptop back yet. This chapter was wrote for Lithanfan2014 and the prompt was: It's Ethan's and Lilly's big day, but with Ethan's ex Annabella on the loose will the couple make it down the aisle? **

**Tam Jaspie: The note you left made me laugh :D**

**Ellzlovzcasualty: Jessica's story should continue for chapter 24, will Linda and Jessica manage to sort out their differences? And will Lenny admit he lied about Jessica making a move on him?**

**ShawneeSmithIsMyIdol: The Cal chapter will be up for chapter 25. Cal gets drunk after work, and flirts with a teenage girl, little realizing that it is Ash's daughter, Ella!**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 22

Lily was sitting in Sam's spare room. The dress was hanging up in front of her and Zoe and Sam were trying to convince her to get ready as they soon had to leave for the church where Ethan was meeting them with Cal and Fletch.

"Fine " Lily sighed as Sam picked up the dress and helped pull her in to it. Zoe and Sam stepped back allowing her to look in to the mirror.

Her black hair was up in a bun with a few strands framing her face and her dress was white with pearls. Sam handed her, her bouquet of flowers and then followed her from the room and down the stairs and out the door where the wedding car was waiting which Cal had ordered as a wedding gift to Ethan and Lily.

"It's beautiful " Lily said, as she admired the car, as the man opened it and she slipped in and they went to the church.

Lily walked down the alsle to 'here comes the bride' and Ethan looked handsome in a light blue suit with his hands nervously by his side.

As Lily reached her soon to be husband she smiled nervously and the service soon got startted.

"In the presence of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit,

We have come together to witness the marriage of Ethan and Lily,

to pray for God's blessing on them,

to share their joy and to celebrate their love "

"Marriage is a gift of God in creation

through which husband and wife may know the grace of God.

It is given

that as man and woman grow together in love and trust,

they shall be united with one another in heart, body and mind,

as Christ is united with his bride, the Church "

"The gift of marriage brings husband and wife together

in the delight and tenderness of sexual union

and joyful commimnent to the end of their lives

It is given as the foundation of family life

in which children are (born and ) nurtured

and in which each member of the family, in good times and in bad

may find strength, compaionship, and comfort,

and grow to find maturity in love "

"Marriage is a way of life made holy by God,

and blessed by the presence of our Lord Jesus Christ

with those celebrating a wedding at Cana in Galilee.

"Marriage is a sign of unity and loyality which all should uphold and honour

It enriches soceity and strenghtens community

No one should enter into it lightly or selfishly

but revertly, and responsibly in the sight of almighty God. "

"Ethan and Lily are now to enter this way of life

They will each give their consent to the other

and make solemn vows

and in token of this they will each (give ) and receive a ring

We pray with them that the Holy Spirit will guide them and strengthen them,

that they may fulfill God's purposes

for the whole of their earthly life together "

Father Bill, who was known for doing weddings and funerals, looked around as he said "First, I am required to ask anyone present who knows a reason why these persons, may not lawfully marry, to declare it now"

Ethan looked around nervously, unaware Annabella was among the guests.

"The vows you are about to take " Father Bill spoke to Ethan and Lily "Are to be made in the presence of God,

Who is judge of all and knows all the secrets of our hearts;

therefore if either of you knows a reason why you may not lawfully marry, you must declare it now "

The father turned to Ethan and said "Ethan, will you take Lily to be your wife?

Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her,

and, forsaking all others,

be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will " Ethan smiled, his eyes twinkling with happiness.

"Lily, will you take Ethan to be your husband?

Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him,

and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will " Lily said

"Will you, the familes and friends of Ethan and Lily,

support and uphold them in their marriage now and in the years to come?"

"We will " The people in the church echoed

"God our father,

from the beginning

you have blessed creation with abundent life.

Pour out your blessings upon Ethan and Lily,

that they may be joined in mutual love and compaionship,

in holiness and commimnent to each other.

we ask this through our Lord Jesus Christ your Son,

who is alive and reigns with you,

In the unity of the Holy Spirit,

One God, now and for ever "

"Amen " Everyone said.

"Ethan and Lily, I now invite you to hold hands and make your vows,

in the presence of God and his people "

Ethan took Lily's left hand and held it tight as he said.

"I, Ethan, take you Lily,

to be my wife

to have and to hold

for this day forward;

for bdtter, for worse,

for richer, for poorer,

in sickness and in health

to love and to cherish

till death do us part;

according to God's holy law

In the presence of God I make this vow "

Lily took Ethan's hand in hers and repeated what he'd said to her.

"I, Lily, take you Ethan,

to be my husband,

to have and to hold

from this day forward;

for better, for worse,

for richer, for poorer,

in sickness and in health,

to love and to cherish

till death do us part;according to God's holy law I make this vow "

Cal walked up the alsle with the wedding rings and then Father Bill started to speak "Heavenly father by your blessing

Let these rings be to Ethan and Lily a symbol of unending love and faithfulness,

to remind them of the vow and covenant

which they have made this day through Jesus Christ our Lord "

"Amen "

Ethan held the ring on Lily's f inger and said "Lily, I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage.

With my body, I honour you,

All that I am I give to you,

And all that I have I share with you

Within the love of God, Father, Son and the holy sprit"

"Ethan, I, give you this ring as a sign of our marriage

with my body, I honour you,

All that I am I give to you,

and all that I have I share with you,

Within the love of God, Father, son and the holy sprit "

"In the presence of God and before this congregration, Ethan and Lily have given their consent and made their marriage vows to each other.

"You'll pay for this " Annabella whispered to herself, lifting her gun

They have declared their marriage by the joining of hands and by te giving and receiving of rings.

I, therefore proclaim that you are husband and wif-"

Just as the vicar was about to proclaim them as man and wife, a loud gun shot rung out stunning the guests in to silence

"Lilly" Ethan's concern was not for him, but his new bride, who was laying face down and was unmoving. "Lily" Ethan said again, hoping to get a response from his new wife. Had the death till us part come sooner than anybody could have thought?

* * *

**Next prompt: The fallout from the wedding day continues. **


	23. Chapter 23

**CasualtyFanForever81: I'm sorry you found the wedding chapter boring. :(**

**Lithnfan2014: I haven't got my laptop back yet, I'm still waiting for it.**

**This prompt continues from the in to the last one and that prompt was: Lilly was shot on her wedding day, now the team rush to save her, will she survive?**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 23

It all happened in slow motion: the bullet from the gun flew through the air and lodged it's self in her shoulder and Ethan watched as his wife went limp and slipped from his arms as they danced.

"Lily" Ethan said in concern, his shouts alerting Zoe and Cal to the fact that Lily needed help

"What happened?" Asked Zoe, taking off her heels and assessing the damage as blood poured from her sholder. Zoe applied pressure while Cal got on the phone for an ambulance and Ethan cradled Lily in his arms, hoping he wasn't about to lose her.

* * *

The ambulance arrived quickly, having heard that it was one of their own and were now carefully lifting Lily on to a stretcher, putting more pressure on her wounds and getting her in to the ambulance, Zoe had gone ahead in a taxi so that she was one of the doctors.

The ambulance arrived and Dixie and Jeff acted quick getting her out of the ambulance and almost racing with herto the ED doors.

"Right, Jeff what have we got?" Asked Zoe, althrough she knew Lily she was now a patient and Zoe had to remain professional.

"This is Lily Hardy, 28, GSC 3, BP 60/90 " Said the paramedics pushing the stretcher along

Once in RESUS, Ethan refused to leave and was getting in the way of Zoe's treatment of Lily

"Ethan, you know the rules, you are not allowed to treat her. Go to the relatives room" Zoe told him, watching him leave.

* * *

While Lily was in surgery Ethan was pacing the staff room being kept updated by Zoe and Tom on Lily's condition.

"She'll be fine " Tom tried to reassure Ethan while he nodded, he appreciated the words at a tough and Tom left the staff room, leaving Ethan to his thoughts once more.

* * *

**Next prompt: Linda and Jessica come face to face for the first time since Linda chose to believe Lenny's lie that Jessica kissed him. Will the women manage to sort out their differences? Prompted by Ellzlovcasualty.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Lithanfan2014: Just got it back today. So happy, it feels better to be writing on a laptop than a tablet. **

**I know I said that the continuation of Jessica's story was for this chapter but I realized that I need to do a bit more research. So instead this chapter will be a Tam one, it was promoted by Tam Jaspie and the prompt was: Tom and Sam take their children, Ben and Lily, to the beach for the day, but will it be the fun family day out that Tom had hoped for?**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty 

Chapter 24

Tom was standing in the kitchen, drinking a coffee, while Sam was up the stairs getting their daughter, Lily, ready for their day out. Ben was already dressed, in his car seat waiting to go.

"Ready?" Sam asked, walking in to the kitchen, dressed in a pair of shorts, a tight white top with her bikini on underneath.

"Sure " Tom replied, picking up the picnic basket and following Sam out. He placed the picnic basket in the boot of the car and slammed the boot, startling Ben.

"Tom " Sam shook her head in mock annoyance as she lifted Ben out and cradled him in her arms, before she put him back in his car seat and they all set off for the beach.

* * *

Having found a nice quiet area Tom and Sam set up for the day and Tom was busy putting the wind sheet up.

Sam lay her towel down next to Tom's and sighed blissfully, it wasn't often that they got to enjoy time together as a family.

"I'm going for a swim" Sam told her husband, standing up and checking on Lily, who was babbling happily to herself and stretched her arms out at the sight of her mother.

"OK " Tom nodded as he closed his eyes. Sam put Lily down and then jogged down to the sea where she dived in to the water, shivering. She started swimming in an effort to keep warm. She was a strong swimmer so she wasn't worried about drowning.

She swam quite far out, just enjoying herself and before she knew it she'd swam quite far out and the waves were getting stronger.

Somebody alerted the lifeguard on the beach to the fact there was someone struggling.

He ran to the sea only to collaspe.

"Sam" Tom said, seeing that she was struggling in the water. He ran up to the water and dived in to the sea. "It's OK"He told himself as he reached her. Grabbing her thin wrists he swam back to the shore and pulled her out of the water, people were now crowding around them.

Tom lay Sam on the sand, and seeing that she lay unmoving, he started CPR.

"Come on, Sam please!" Tom pleaded placing his hands back down on her chest and pounding down. He felt his eyes become blurry with tears but he had to keep going.

He'd never felt more relieved when she started to cough up water. He turned her on her side as she coughed some more and she looked at Tom.

"It's OK " Soothed Tom rubbing her back gently as the ambulance come to check her over as she insisted she was fine.

After being checked over by Zoe she was allowed home and Tom made her cup of tea once he'd put the children to bed and they snuggled up on the couch, Tom kissing his wife's head, thankful he hadn't lost her.

* * *

**Next prompt: With Ethan and Lily off on their honeymoon, Cal struggles as he realizes he really likes his brother's wife, and in a bid to forget about her, he goes to the pub, and flirts with a teen, little realizing it is Ash's daughter. How will Ash react? Asked for by ShawneeSmithIsMyIdol. **


	25. Chapter 25

**This was meant to be updated last night but I got side tracked as my laptop lost internet signal and I'd only just got it back. **

**This chapter was wrote for ShawleeneSmithIsMyIdol and the prompt was: Ethan and Lily go on honeymoon**

**Thank you to Lithanfan2014: For the suggestion that Ethan take Lily to Barbados for their honeymoon. **

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty 

Chapter 25

Tom, Sam, Zoe, Tess, Cal, Fletcher and Rita had all gathered in front of the hospital to see the newly weds off. Ethan was taking Lily to Barbados for the week. He opened the taxi door and Lily, still dosed up on painkillers got inside. The taxi drove way and the rest of the team got back to work, some in cubicles and some in RESUS.

Ethan and Lily reached the airport and Ethan paid the driver as he watched him pull their luggage from the taxi and slipping his hand in to Lily's Ethan headed for the doors of the airport

After a 8 hour flight Ethan and Lily landed in Barbados, the heat getting to them almost instantly. They got in to another taxi which would take them to their hotel.

The taxi after a 15 minute drive, arrived at the hotel, Ethan got his wallet out and he paid the driver. Ethan smiled, took Lily's hand and they walked in to the hotel. It was amazing with red carpets, a chandeliar hanging from the celing. Ethan walked up to the reception desk

"Hi, my names Ethan Hardy and I booked a room " He told her

"Ah, yes " The woman said, looking up from her computer.

"Here are your keys Mr and Mrs. Hardy, enjoy your stay " The recepionist told them as they headed to the lifts.

* * *

Their room number was 15 and they were on the third floor. Ethan found the door and placed the key in the lock, hearing it click he opened the door and looked around.

The room was a decent size with lament flooring, a couch, a coffee table and a TV in the living room, there was another door and through that door was the main bedroom with a double bed, scanted candles and French windows which looked out on to their small balcony.

"I love you Lily Hardy " Ethan told her joining her on the balcony

" I love you too " Lily smiled, as she felt Ethan's arm wrap around her tightly and he kissed her forehead, unaware that his wife was carrying his child as they both gazed up at the stars glittering in the night sky.

* * *

**Next prompt: Cal meets a teenage girl, unaware it is Ash's daughter Ella. Prompted by ShawleeSmithIsMyIdol. **


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm back writing on my tablet as my laptop has lost connection with the internet. This prompt was written for ShawneeSmithIsMyIdol and the prompt was: Cal meets a teenage girl while at the pub, and sleeps with her, unaware she is Ash's daughter Ella. **

**For this prompt Ella is 16 years old and she never had the boyfriend Jason, who died, after taking drugs.**

**Rated T for minimum scenes (I think ) of sex. But if you don't like reading about sex please don't read this prompt**

* * *

The Secret Life Of Casualty

Chapter 26

Cal walked in to the pub and ordered himself a double larger, needing it. He'd lost two patients from a major RTC even with his and Connie's efforts to save them. What made it worse, was that they were two boys aged, 10, and 12

Cal watched as the barman slid his drink over to him and he took a gulp, slipping the barman £20 and went to sit in a booth. He knew Zoe, Robyn, Connie were all coming along later after their shift had finished for the day.

* * *

A girl, aged 16, wearing a short black dress, was drinking with a group of her friends even know she was under-aged. She caught Cal's eye and smiled as he found himself winking back at her.

"Ohh, somebody's got a crush " Robyn told Cal, having spotted him.

"Shut up " Cal replied, taking a swig of his near - empty drink. Robyn walked over to where Zoe and Connie where standing to undoubtedly fill them in on the gossip, Cal had a girlfriend.

Zoe simply raised her eyebrows, she'd been there, done, that, got the tee - shirt.

After the three women left Cal stood and braced himself to walk over to the girl

"Hey, the name's Cal " He told her, with a cheeky grin on his face.

The girl laughed - that line was so corny.

"Ella " The girl introduced herself to him as she separated herself from her friends.

Cal flirted with Ella, she liked the attention, her father was rarely at home and she'd been finding school - not that she went often - boring.

Cal reached for Ella's hand and they left the noisy pub both heading back to Cal's luxurious flat for the night. He was saying it was his, although, it was Ethan's, he'd probably want to move when him and Lily returned from Barbados.

* * *

Upstairs, in his bedroom, Cal slowly unzipped Ella and entered her, her tightening up, it was her first time and he was probably experienced in that field, her panting heavily as they lay in each other's arms, exhausted but happy from their one - night stand, but would her father be pleased when he found out?

* * *

**Next pronpt: Ella's stunned to find out she's pregnant after her night with Cal. How will her father Ash react? Prompted by ****ShawneeSmithIsMyIdol**


End file.
